


Feeling

by Cryptonicsolstace



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptonicsolstace/pseuds/Cryptonicsolstace
Summary: Connor wants to feelHe wants to have a soulHe wants to be humanIdk I just thought of itMade on impulse so there's grammar and spelling I guess





	Feeling

  Something with wrong with Connor but Hank didn't understand what could possibly be going on in his...head? His "glow thing" how Hank likes to call it, is red a majority of the time and it's driving him nuts. What he didn't expect to find when he got home that evening was Connor in the kitchen hacking away at his wrists violent with a knife. He startled as he processed the door slamming closed and rapid footsteps pulling his arms away. "Connor,what the fuck are you doing." Connor didn't speak,just letting himself be held. 

Hank let him go but bit before prying the blue bloodied knife out of his hands. "Do-do you-are-" Connor didn't look at him just clenched his fists repeatedly,observing the damage. 

Hank didn't know what to say. He's never dealt with a suicidal person,much less an android. "D-do you-are you trying to die?" The wording mads it sound like a threat but Hank's worried stuttering gave away what he implied. Connor's warm brown eyes turned dark "I can't die. I'm not alive." He spat sourly. "I-I I'm scared of dying but I never really realized I can't actually experience death because I'm not human. Not-not like you." He frowned and looked at the therium splattering on the floor from his arms. He was starting to feel unstable and he felt like his processor wasn't functioning at speed anymore. He leaned on the counter. "It doesn't hurt." He whispered. "It doesn't hurt it doesn't hurt it doesn't hurt!why doesn't it hurt!" He didn't even feel the tears cascading down his cheeks. Hank awkwardly went in to hug him. "You can die. Pain is overrated anyway." He said unnervingly gently. 

Connor sighed. "I-I need thirium." 

"I got you son."


End file.
